Hayate Kanto
The Captain is the Marshal's obnoxious, stoic adjutant and bodyguard. Captain H. Kanto was a highly decorated officer during the First and Second Sandsbury Campaigns, awarded for his valiant service on multiple fronts, including stalwart defense in the Fold Mountains during invasions placed by the Echelon Union and other members of the Iron Symphony. In the Second Sandsbury Campaign he had even further distinguished himself as Marshal Scarlet Flaks' subsidary commander due to his experience on a multitude of various frontlines. ---- Early Life and Career Kanto is an only child from a modest family that was based off of a small fishing village off the coast of the North-Eurasian continent during the days of the Erusian Empire. At age 16, Hayate Kanto had enlisted into a Conscription training program in the Erusian Empire's Imperial Forces. Personally trained in the military training facilities at the capital of Aykhal, Hayate Kanto graduated from the program roughly three years later, and was commissioned as a Sergeant Major into the Erusian Empire. Red Army Career Pre-Red Army Career: The Revolutionary War During the "Erusian Revolutionary War," Sergeant Major Hayate Kanto defected from the current Erusian Empire because of his standing with the leader of the MESDLP and took up combined arms as a member of the newly formed Proletariat, also known as the "Red Guards," As one of the many key MESDLP members of this newly established, revolutionary group; Proletariat Hayate Kanto worked to seize property owned by the Erusian Empire and it's nobility in order to aid in the Coup de'tat. It was through Comrade Kanto's actions that aided in the capture of multiple, minor governmental and economic facilities including minor factories and residential areas. His early work in the newly formed MESDLP awarded him the Medal for Distinguished Revolutionary Service by leader of the MESDLP, Grey Nolder. Soon thereafter he received multiple Commemorations for his valiant actions after the success of the Revolutionary War, including the Hero of the Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Red Army Career: The Sector-Three Coup The Sector-Three Coup de'tat was the first of two official Coup de'tats since the formation of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, and by far the most threatening. The Sector-Three Coup was an elaborately planned operation that included the swift seize of governmental property by Red Army Personnel. The plan included fabricated propaganda to be instated on General Secretary of the Central Committee, Grey Nolder, and to quickly seize command of all Armed Forces and redirect military power to quickly control the Erusian Central Committee. Although the defamation of Comrade Grey Nolder succeeded to some degree, the attempt to seize power over the Central Committee failed when the Commissariat for Internal Affairs (Or NKVD) declared martial law and took command over the remnants of the traitorous Red Army. Hayate Kanto, who was now a Gefreiter: First Class at the time was arrested by NKVD personnel due to suspicion of treason and was detained in a local prison, until his release three weeks later. After the Sector-Three Coup, the small fishing village of Volsk was abandoned, and a new military group that called themselves, "United States Marines of Second Life, (USMCSL)" led by Don Sivocci took the region. Although the military strength had greatly been diminished during this era, Hayate Kanto, a Warrant Officer at the time, was given command of a miniature battalion of one hundred and fifty soldiers and was sent back into the former village of Volsk to retake the base. Small fighting occurred, and the Erusians, outmatched in numbers but definitely not in skill, the Erusians under Captain Kanto's command drove the enemy out of the village, however the village was left abandoned due to lack of supplies to keep the Captain's battlegroup in the village. Red Army Career: Second Sandsbury Campaign Hayate Kanto, a Captain at the time, commanded and over sought a small platoon of roughly fifty men. During the initial incursion into the Sandsbury Deserts, Captain Hayate Kanto quickly aided in the search for a feasible base location. The Captain, along with his platoon stumbled across a region where two rivers met together, with rough hills and large dunes, it would be impossible to climb the terrain using heavy armor, and with the narrow, yet deep rivers, infantry would be forced to advance from one direction, making the base a perfect location for a central command. So the base was erected at this location, and defenses were established. Because of the multiple rivers, the base was ironically called "Mathiveri Island," Erusian Personnel, nicknamed "Sandsbury Corps," along with Sturm Korps expeditionary units bunked together, supporting each other as allies. During the Second Coup de'tat, led by Sturm Korps enthusiasts, Captain Hayate Kanto was fired upon by his once called "Allies," Captain Kanto was reported wounded by a 7.92x33mm Kurz round, which was discharged through a SturmGewher-44. Captain Hayate Kanto was reported dead the next day, however no body at the field hospital he was stationed at provided a corpse to support this. The field hospital stationed at Mathiveri Island was soon overrun by Sturm Korps personnel, who brutally murdered all workers at the facility and disposed of all corpses. Red Army Career: Present After the Second Coup de'tat, members of the Sandsbury Corps. were scattered throughout the Lowveld Regions of Erusea, avoiding the personnel of the traitorous Sturm Korps as they sought to mercilessly execute any Erusians they found. Captain Kanto was found alive in critical conditions roughly five days after the coup, and after his recuperation, was redrafted into the Erusian Red Army,and was reassigned to the Erusian Reserves as a veteran officer due to his experience in both the Fold Mountains and the First and Second Sandsbury Campaigns. Captain Kanto will be commonly seen attending meetings with higher ranking officers. The sight of a Captain participating in a General staff meeting is rare, and it is unknown as to why he is hand selected to attend. Red Army Career: Timeline * June 2nd, 2008: Enlistment E-1 * October 1st, 2008: Promotion to Gefreiter E-3 * October 15th, 2008: Promotion to Gefreiter: First Class E-3-1 * January 20th, 2009: Demotion to Private E-1 * January 29th, 2009: Promotion to Gefreiter E-3 * March 5th, 2009: Promotion to Junior Warrant Officer WO-1 * May 22nd, 2009: Promotion to Junior Lieutenant O-1-1 * July 8th, 2009: Promotion to Captain O-2 * July 21st, 2009: Presumed Killed in Action however reporting title is Missing in Action * July 26th, 2009: Found alive by NKVD Intelligence teams, was extracted via Mi-24 HiND * October 29th, 2009: Disappeared after the dissolution of the Erusian SFSR Promotionals: * Hero of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic * Medal for Distinguished Revolutionary Service * Medal for Armed Forces Officer Veteran of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic * Medal for Strengthening Combat Alliance Category: Erusian SFSR Category: Military Category: People Category: Politics Category: Active Residents